1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pickup switching apparatus for electric guitars, of any type, having more than one pickup. Electric guitar players prefer to selectively use: pickup(s); pickup configuration; additional electrical circuitry and types of amplification in different combinations so as to produce those tonal qualities suitable to the varying playing styles which they favour. Changing between such tonalities may be a frequent requirement and can involve multiple switch operation.
On a two pickup guitar, a conventional three-position toggle switch is the primary means of selection and will connect either pickup alone at it's extreme index positions, or both pickups in parallel in it's central index position for resultant amplification. This switch element is now a long-established feature of electric guitars.
On a three pickup guitar, a conventional five-position switch is the primary means of selection and will connect bridge pickup alone, bridge and middle pickups in parallel, middle pickup alone, middle and neck pickups in parallel, and neck pickup alone for resultant amplification in respective index positions. This switch element is now also a long-established feature of electric guitars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Other types of switches have been known in the prior art, for example multi-indexing rotary controls have also been used for pickup selection but are generally regarded as inferior in this application in that they offer poor visual representation of their settings and in that their operation is less intuitive than the aforementioned three-position or five-position selector switches.
Guitars which offer a wider range of electrical configuration options may incorporate a variety of switches and additional circuitry. Typically, these may include: three or five-position selector switches; separate toggle switch(es); push-button switch(es); slider switch(es); multi-indexing rotary switches; or, push/pull or push/push switching enacted from associated potentiometer apparatus, or combinations thereof.
As an example, it is known that various guitars have been designed to offer a combination of the tonalities generally associated with formative manufacturers Gibson and Fender. Such guitars generally employ dual-coil bridge pickup, single-coil middle pickup, and dual-coil neck pickup. In this format, dual-coil bridge and neck pickups are selectively used to approximate the ‘Gibson’ tonalities, whereas, a single coil of each of the dual-coil bridge and neck pickups are selectively used with the single-coil middle pickup to approximate the ‘Fender’ tonalities. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,918 of August, 1992 to Riboloff, where the function of a five-position selector switch varies dependant upon a secondary switch element so as to provide ‘Gibson’ and ‘Fender’ modes of operation.
Although offering expanded functionality, such switching arrangements may be confusing and slow to operate in that it is necessary to recognise the settings on more than one switch and then to change the settings on more than one switch whilst maintaining concentration on the musical performance. Such arrangements may also exhibit an unfamiliar progression of settings upon indexing the selector switch, or may introduce an excessive level of diversity where the differences between some settings are practically indiscernible. Ultimately, they may lack a clarity of function which would be essential for any widespread acceptance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,854 A of November 1984 to Dugas discloses the use of a joystick to simultaneously vary dual potentiometer settings on an electric guitar. The joystick device is clearly capable of generating an infinite scope of variations, although, many users would arguably prefer a lesser quantity of clearly defined settings which can be repeatably achieved. Being a potentiometer device rather than a switch device, the functionality is not intended to be electrically compatible with typical switch functions as known in the art, nor can it function passively. Further, the absence of any indexing action means: that any adjustment to the actuator must always be discretionary, and; that the feel of the control will be unfamiliar and comparitively difficult to judge.
Ultimately, the use of three-position and five-position pickup selector switches has become part of the skill of the guitar player and is familiar to those players.